A broken heart and a broken promise
by TanakaTetsumi
Summary: Ok so this was for a writing competition that some writer's group I am in, but due to some reasons i did not get to finish this story, so now I am posting it. This may be bad because this is the first romance story I did, and hopefully I cam able to finish this because of schoolwork overload.


I.. I had promised him.. Promised him.. That we would get out of this alive.. How could this happen? WHY?! I looked at him in my arms, face stained with blood and cuts, clothes and armour tattered, with a huge impale. I kept shaking and shaking him, he would not open her eyes. He would not breathe. He.. was not alive, I know. I just.. Wished I could have protected him.

* * *

-back in the past where I had just become a summoner-

* * *

"WOAH hey there" The tall silver-haired guy caught me on my shoulders as I stumbled on my own feet. "Careful next time okay?" He told me as he put me back to my feet, and then walked away while looking into my eyes and waving goodbye. My face went red and stood still in the middle of the pavement of an unfamiliar place I wandered into. Kira, my first summon, just appeared and looked into my face like something was weird. I, startled, stepped back and tripped again.

"HEY I TOLD YOU TO BE MORE CAREFUL!" A voice shouted from a distance and I heard heavy footsteps of someone running towards me. It was the same guy who caught me.

"Are you ok? Your face is red." He said as he pulled me up. Ah. His eyes are so pretty, just like amethyst.

"Uh- um- yea I am.." I adverted my eyes and I dusted my clothes.

"This girl… she is obviously flustered there is no way she is fine." Kira thought and sighed. "Hey you. The one with silver hair. Get away from my summoner." He demanded while he looked up to that guy's face. It was a little hilarious as Kira is a lot shorter than the other guy, but I was angry. What was that idiot doing?!

"Oh. OH. You are a summoner too?" He was startled and asked me to confirm. And then he called out a name. Feeva. An attractive lady with light blonde hair appeared behind the guy. Her hair had a few black crystals on her hair while her eyes.. Well, was the same as Kira's.

"Feeva. I didn't expect to see you here." Kira said coldly to Feeva.

"Well, same here." Feeva replied in the same tone. "The idiot who caused us all to die."

Did something happened between them before they died? Wait.. I think I heard about it from Kira. I think it was from when the 6 disciples of the gods got banished to Ishgria or something when they had to fight each other to death I think.

"I have no idea what they are doing. Or saying." The guy whispered to me. "Anyway , can I team up with you for a dungeon? I was hoping we could at least train first for that cus I heard the monsters there are abnormally strong and I want the rare materials there"

"Hmm yea maybe I should give it a go.. But I just became a summoner so I don't exactly have much idea of how to make my units help me in combat. What is your name anyway? I am Tetsumi, you can call me Tet." I replied with some hesitation.

"Hehe I am Evan, nice to meet you" He smiled. His smile is so charming, so cute, especially his eye smile. "Hey let's sparr and gauge our abilities!" He asked excitedly.

Without hesitation I agreed. Who would not agree to sparring with such a cute guy? I took out my sword. It has been a long time since I have used it, maybe since my father stopped training me 2 years ago. Evan had a sword too, but it looked a lot heavier and thicker than mine, and it was golden, with some scribblings on the blade.

"Wait I shall teleport us to a place that is more secluded." Evan chanted something and a vortex gate opened and urged me to follow him inside. As I stepped in, I felt a force pulling me to the other end. It was the first time I stepped into one and I never have thought that I would get the chance to step into one. Thank you Evan!

As the vortex disappeared, I was welcomed by a cool breeze and the soothing sound of the waterfall. There was a rainbow emerging from the huge wall of water, the smell of the water gave me a sense of nostalgia. I used to train by a waterfall too with my father when I was younger.

"Shall we start?" Evan asked eagerly, just like a little child buying new toys.

"Sure!" I replied as I charged toward him. He dodged my first attack by jumping over the blade and then struck from above. I somehow noticed him there and dodged to the side and as he landed, I kicked his midriff.

"Hey are you sure you should be doing high kicks in that skirt?" He laughed as he got up from my attack. "You won! I never expected a cute girl to win me so easily in a fight" He congratulated me with another innocent smile of his.

"Haha thanks! You were quite strong too. It may seem that you were just not agile enough." I replied.

"As expected of someone who summoned the great me." Kira nodded in agreement as he jumped down from the cliff.

"We have not competed in magic yet you twat. My master would be much better in magic than Tetsumi." Feeva rolled her eyes.

"Such a tsundere." I thought.

"Ahaha…" Evan let out a soft embarrassed laugh while his face went a little red.

"Maybe we can do another match? With just magic alone?" I asked. Evan hesitated a little before he agreed and sheathed his sword.

I took a deep breath and stood still. _Focus…. Focus….. Focus… I bet Evan would see this coming but here goes._ Flame balls of different colours came in from behind Evan. And I knew it. Evan saw that coming and got some of the water from the waterfall to concentrate on that particular area where the fireballs are and extinguished it.

This was to my advantage. I casted a lightning spell on him to stun him a little before pushing a ball of air to his face. He stood still with his eyes widened and hair messy because of my wind magic. And then he just burst out laughing.

"Wha- what is so funny." I asked, pouting.

"Heyy I did not know you were this strong"

"Tch I hate you Kira." Feeva sneered at the shorter guy. "For having a better Master than me. Asshole. Jerk. Dickhead." (omg im so sorry feeva and kira)

"I guess we would have to train together for about a month. You too Feeva, Kira. You guys need to work together or else." Evan took 2 swords and pointed them to their necks. I could totally see his eyes glimmering and black aura coming from him. Looking at their mortified faces, I could not help but to burst out laughing.

Over the course of two months, we trained really hard. We sparred every week, in terms of magic and swordsmanship. I taught him the elements I knew, like fire, earth and thunder, while he helped me with water and light magic. As for dark, we had Feeva. As for Kira.. well, he helped us with nothing, he was always off training on his own and giving orders. Well it's ok because I know he would comply with us during the real dungeon.

And like really obviously we got really close. We shared a room, a house, whatever we ate, basically almost everything. I did not really mind because he did not seem like the kind to just do weird things to me.

Soon enough, it was the week before the date we decided to go for the dungeon. Both of us were really afraid and nervous. Evan started spouting nonsense like "what if we die", those kind of things. Whenever he said those, he would break down into tears, and it would always be me to comfort him, while crying myself, "don't worry, I am there for you, you will not die, neither would me."

One of the nights, he woke me up in the middle of my slumber.

"Hey, I cannot sleep, can we just go outside and talk?"

"Huh..? sure.. " I was drooling, face full of my saliva. My hair was all tangled. I pulled my sheets away and got out of bed and went to the railings of the house that we had. "Ah, so what do you want to talk about..?"

He turned to me and held my face with his warm hands and looked straight at me in the eyes. His face slowly moved closer to mine and I shut my eyes tightly, so that I would not see his face. I felt his soft lips reach for mine, and it slowly squishes into my mouth. I opened my eyes in shock and I tried pushing him away, but his grip on my waist was strong, and I could clearly see that he was crying again. I did not push him anymore, instead, I caressed his head and reached out for him too.

He gently pulled away from me and apologised. "I- i love you. This is sudden but uhm.. Sorry….." He turned around embarrassed.

* * *

RARGHHHHHH ok fk didnt make it in time so here is part 1


End file.
